


Testify

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puck is on trial for murder. Quinn is on his side or is she? based on the video and the song testify by common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testify

**Author's Note:**

> remember anything you see here that's familiar is not mine in anyway. I literally have no idea where this came from. Please if you don’t like it don’t comment on it. I want to say this is one of my longest one shots. I hope you enjoyed it.

Testify.  
Pairing:Quinn/puck  
disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop that I just got for my long over due birthday gift. Anything you recognize is not mine.   
Summery: ever see commons testify? This is based on the song. Quinn and puck are married after having Beth. Puck has been running drugs and is accused of murder. 

The cops stormed into the house, Quinn screamed and puck stood still. Quinn went to grab their daughter who was playing with her toys. She was grabbed before she could get to her. They cuffed her and puck who wasn’t fighting it. Cps came in and grabbed their daughter as the cops searched the house. The main officer staid with them while the rest searched. A cop came over and gave him a package. It was a package of 4 kilos of cocaine along with a .45. it had been recently discharged. It had been in the closet that puck had for himself. Quinn had her own. He was hauled up and arrested after being asked whose closet that it was. They had both agreed that it was pucks closet. Quinn was crying. Puck was stone faced. “Noah “puck” Elijah Puckerman, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me? “ he shook his head. “no I understand what you just said. And I would like my lawyer.” 

he was hauled over to the police car to be put in the backseat. Quinn was taken to another car. They would be interviewed separate. The police were still there as they left to go down to the station. Detective Hudson came in to interview the woman. “how are you ms?” she looked around. “Mrs. Puckerman.” Hudson smiled. “Mrs Puckerman. Sorry I knew that. I am detective Hudson.” she nodded her head to show she had heard him. “uh.. care for a smoke?” he was trying to put her at ease. She shook her head. “no I don’t smoke. Thank you” he chuckled. “yeah I tried to quit a lot. Mrs. Puckerman..does your husband own a gun?” she shook her head hard. “no” he pulled out the gun in the bag. He showed it to her but she looked away. “you sure?” he showed her two mug shots of the men found murdered. “these are the two men your husband killed.” she rubbed her hands together, distressed. “my husband didn’t kill anybody.” Hudson paced back and forth. “you know what? I’m not to bright see? 'cause we would have never found your husband without a anonymous tip.” she looked up at him and pleaded “my husband is a good man, OK? Hes a good father. Hes a good man. I dunno about any of this.” she was on the verge of crying. Hudson sat. “good man,good husband, good father. Lot of coke, lots of dead folk and you.” she started to cry. Puckerman was being booked as Hudson talked to his wife. Evans snorted. 'poor fool thought he would get away with it.' puck steeled himself and wouldn’t show any emotion. He knew he was innocent but he didn’t know who had set him up. He just had to wait for everyone to see that he never killed anyone. He would go to court and deal with what they were accusing him. He had been running cocaine for a local drug lord. Hummel had taught him what he needed to know on the streets. He was no killer but he was a drug runner. 

It had been a few months of court appearances. She had been to everyone of them. Finally she couldn’t stop herself. “PLEASE LET ME TESTIFY! My husband couldn’t have done this. Its impossible.” the judge banged his gavel. “quiet in the courtroom!” she could see how this was effecting him and it hurt to see to meet his eyes. Puck was gaunt and pale. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like one good punch would knock him down. She heard them read her words back to her and all the other things. She begged them almost every time to let her testify in court. 

Hudson sat in the witness chair. “basically we got a tip. That Mr. Puckerman might be involved in these two deaths. From that tip found the gun in his home. We found four kilos of cocaine in his house. That gave us motive, the intent, that to us was a rap. That's as strong as a case as we can get.” she reached out after that last bit. “before you lock my love away, please let me testify” the judge banged the gavel. It was time for the jury to make a decision. “we will reconvene when jury reaches a decision” 

Quinn waited for the decision to come. It took only a few hours. But she sat and watched the bailiff get the verdict from the foreman. The judge looked at the paper before asking him to tell the court what the verdict was. The foreman cleared his throat before stating that Mr. Puckerman was guilty on all charges. 

Quinn put her head down, her shoulders shook as it looked like she was crying. She brought her face up with a disbelieving smile. She slipped her ring off and got up to walk away. Puck looked at the ring before looking at her back. “Quinn?” the prosecutors knew that they had just convicted the wrong person. They had convicted the queenpin's toy. When she was at the doors she turned back to look at everyone as she lit up a cigarette. She blew smoke at them before leaving. Beth was being left at pucks grandmothers. She had plans on starting new without the trappings of her old life. The divorce papers would arrive the next day for puck to sign. She had plans on taking over the cities drug trade. 

Detective Hudson checked his pockets for his cigarette's and lighter when he saw she had lit up. He started to chase her since he didn’t want her to get far. He got to the courthouse steps before noticing that she slipped into the backseat of a brand new SUV. He swore as he watched her. He would do his best to see that puck was released and given something since he was charged and convicted wrongly. He wanted to see Quinn Puckerman charged. He had finally realized who called in the tip that got Puckerman arrested.


End file.
